Karaoke Party
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Yuki is in love with Zero but hasn't confessed it, Kaname has the same problem with Hanabusa, so Yuki comes up with a way to kill two birds with one stone...THEY HAVE A KARAOKE PARTY OF COURSE!
**Hey there all, this is a Zeki fanfic as well as a Kaname x Hanabusa, because I love both couples xD by the way this is an AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, I also don't own any of the songs**

 _this means it's a song_

 _ **this means it's Yuki's part in the duet**_

 **Story Starts!**

"Hey nii-sama, I think I'm in love with Zero-kun..." Yuki said out of the blue while studying with her older brother, Kaname.

Kaname smiled, glad his little sister was starting to open up to him more, after she had lost her memory. "I'm happy to hear that! Um, I don't know if mom and dad are keeping it fro you or not...but I have a boyfriend...and I'm in love with him...only thing bad about that is that...well...he doesn't know my feelings..."

"Who is he? anyone I know?" Yuki asked, happy her brother had someone to love as well.

"It's, um, Hanabusa Aido, he's a year above you." Kaname replied, and Yuki's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked as Yuki fainted.

 **The Next Day After School**

"Did you confess to Kiryu-kun?" Kaname asked his little sister, as they got out their karaoke machine and started picking songs.

"No, Zero-kun doesn't know yet...Did you confess to Aido-sempai?" Yuki asked, instead of answering

"No...I've been trying to think of a sweet way of confessing, but I haven't been able to think of anything." Kaname answered sadly, picking an Evanescence song off of his iPod.

As Kaname's song ended an idea came into Yuki's head. What if they had a karaoke party with Hanabusa and Zero! She told Kaname her idea and he agreed with her.

 **A Few Evenings From Then**

Zero and Hanabusa went to Yuki and Kaname's house for a 'karaoke party' as Yuki had called it. When they showed up it was only the four of them.

"Zero-kun~~ I'm so glad you made it!" Yuki said, cheerfully tackle-hugging her boyfriend.

Kaname greeted his boyfriend less, um, excitedly? yeah we'll go with that.

They played a few songs before Kaname turned on a song and sang it, his boyfriend sitting on his lap, staring intently into aqua.

 **(1)** _"There's this place I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

 _Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What it can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody is a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you'll stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise you will stay_

 _Will you love me? Ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"_

Even after the song ended, Kaname still stared into Hanabusa's aqua ones, that is until Hanabusa took the microphone out of his hand and turned on a song that would answer all.

 **(2)** _"Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
_ _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_ _  
_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart - sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And, love, if you wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, truth - I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith - I think faith is having a reason  
And I know now, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
_ _Love, you're not, 'cause I gonna stand by you  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
_ _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_ _  
_

 _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on and knees  
'Cause I...I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (Come on)  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
_ _Love, you're not, 'cause I gonna stand by you  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
_ _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
_ _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
_ _Love, you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you  
(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you."_

The last line Hanabusa sung with a look of pure love in his eyes, as he gazed into crimson-brown ones that belonged to his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Kaname-sama." he said before pressing a quick, sweet kiss to Kaname's lips.

"That's good to know, Hana-chan." Kaname chuckled, hugging his beautiful, blushing, blond boyfriend.

The group sang a few more songs, the group being Yuki, Kaname, and Hanabusa, since Zero kept refusing to sing.

When it was Yuki's tenth turn, she finally got up enough courage to sing the song that was in her heart whenever she looked into Zero's light purples eyes. She took a deep breath be fore beginning.

 **(3)** _"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

 _We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

 _Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

 _I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that bursting into life_

 _All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

 _I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that those things will never change for us at all_

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

As the song ended and Yuki took a deep breath, she felt the mic being taken from her and when she looked she saw a very blushing Zero, who picked a song and began to sing! Zero Kiryu singing!

 **(4)** _"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you standing alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
_ _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."_

As Zero sang the last line of the song, Yuki tackle-hugged him, and whispered in his ear "I love you sooooo much." making Zero blush and say that he loved her too.  
Kaname gave the happy couple a knowing look, as he and his boyfriend cuddled together.

The couples cuddled together for quite a while, before Kaname decided to invite - Hanabusa cousin - Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, -Yuki and Kaname's cousin - Senri Shiki, and Rima Toya, turning the cute little confession party into a _party_ party.

After a little while, a slightly drunk Hanabusa began to sing again, being joined by a more than slightly drunk Yuki.

 **(5)** _"Mina sako arigato, k-k-k-kawaii  
_ _K-k-k-kawaii_

 ** _Mom's not home tonight  
So we can roll around, have a pillow fight  
Like a major rager OMFG_**

 _Let's all slumber party  
Like a fat kid on a pack of smarties  
Someone chuck a cupcake at me_

 ** _It's time for spin the bottle  
Not gonna talk about it tomorrow  
Keep it just between you and me_**

 _Let's play truth or dare now  
We can roll around in our underwear how  
Every silly kitty should play_

 ** _Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me_**

 _Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Play with me_

 ** _Kawaii  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, you're so pretty  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, you're so silly_**

 _Wake up, got a secret  
Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it  
I've got something you need to see_

 ** _Let's be friends forever  
I wanna do everything with you together  
Come and play with Kitty and me_**

 _Come come Kitty_ _Kitty  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me_

 ** _Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Play with me_**

 _Kawaii  
_ _Hello Kitty, hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, you're so pretty  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, you're so silly_ _  
_

 ** _Mina sako arigato! Kawaii!  
_** ** _Mina sako arigato! Kawaii!  
_** ** _Kawaii!  
_** ** _Kawaii!  
_** ** _Kawaii!  
_** ** _Kawaii!  
_** ** _Meow._**

 _Hello Kitty, hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, you're so pretty  
Hello Kitty, hello Kitty  
Hello Kitty, you're so silly_

 _ **Come come, Kitty Kitty  
** **You're so pretty pretty**_  
 _ **Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me**_

 _Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Play with me."_

When Hanabusa and Yuki were done the rest of the teens, ranging from completely sober (Zero) to extremely drunk (Takuma), clapped  
At around eleven P.M. everyone, aside from Zero and Hanabusa went home. Zero was an orphan, he lived with his twin brother and some relatives who weren't around very much so they wouldn't care, and Hanabusa told his parents that he would be staying the night at his boyfriends house.

The two couples stayed up a bit longer watching anime and cuddling on the couches, which is where they fell asleep. In the morning Kaien and Juri - Yuki and Kaname's mom and dad - came into the living room, seeing the two couples curled up on the couches sound asleep, and smiled before they went upstairs to get some sleep themselves **(A/N: yes Yuki and Kaname's dad in this is Kaien Cross, because I like the Juri x Kaien ship waaaaaaay better, by the way they just got back from somewhere...I don't know where so you guys decide)**

When they got up stairs Kaien began to sing to Juri

 _ **(6)** "I will love you to the stars and back  
I will love you like my other half  
Eternally bound; forever free  
You are my magic_

 _I'm lost in your eyes, you stop all of time  
Let's crash like thunder; my last wonder  
It's you and me against the world  
Be my girl_

 _We can escape all the sorrow  
Reclaim all your lies tomorrow_

 _There is something that you need to know  
I can never ever let you go  
_ _There is something that you need to know  
_ _Always and forever, I'll love you so_

 _Always and forever_

 _You were the one to open my heart  
The puzzle piece that completes me  
You were the one that showed me how to love  
When I was a zombie_

 _My love is undone, it will never end  
I promise you that I will stay true  
You are my star; my wish come true  
I choose you_

 _There is something that you need to know  
I can never ever let you go  
_ _There is something that you need to know  
_ _Always and forever, I'll love you so_

 _We have our ups and downs  
But in love we can be found  
We will never know  
If we don't get up and go_

 _I'm so in love with you  
It's like heaven from above  
You're my angel in disguise  
You're the cherry to my pie_

 _There is something that you need to know  
I can never ever let you go  
_ _There is something that you need to know  
_ _Always and forever, I'll love you so_

 _Always and Forever_

 _Always and Forever_

 _Always and Forever_

 _Always and Forever."_

When he was finished Juri smiled softly and kissed her husband's lips gently before the fell asleep.

 **The End!**

 **So that was the end of anther one of my stories I hope you liked it xD**

 **(1) that was the song: Dark Side by: Kelly Clarkson**

 **(2) that was the song: Stand By You by: Rachel Platten**

 **(3) that was the song: Chasing Cars by: Snow Patrol**

 **(4) that was the song: A Thousand Years by: Christina Perri**

 **(5) that was the song: Hello Kitty by: Avril Lavigne**

 **(6) that was the song: Always And Forever by: Blood On The Dance Floor**

 **Anyway please review if you want to, and check out the songs I used to hear how amazing they sound xD**


End file.
